


#66: "July"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [91]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There was a smudge of motor oil on the back of his neck





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of this, but well before any of [that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9595802)
> 
> (this particular story is slowly evolving. Perhaps my brain might even be convinced to work more consistently on it...)

“Just hold the - yeah, like that.”

Nate adjusted his sweat-slippery grip on the flashlight, leaning as far under the hood of the old truck as he could while Blue worked with the wrench. There was a smudge of motor oil on the back of his neck, and in the damp curls of hair stuck there. They’d been outside for a little over an hour, and though he’d spent most of that under the hood, the freckled skin on Blue’s shoulders was pinking with sunburn where the dirt didn’t cover it. Nate’s own shirt was plastered to his back, itchy and uncomfortable, particularly around the collar.

“Ah - got it!” Blue emerged from beneath the hood with sweat running down his face and a victor’s grin on his face. “That’s gotta fucking do it. Go start it, okay?”

Nate fumbled with the flashlight, almost dropped it. Blue reached out and slid it easily from his hand, smiling like maybe he knew.

God, Nate hoped he didn’t know. He staggered to the cab of the truck and shut the door, even though it was like an oven inside, glad for the way the upholstery burned against the back of his thighs and kept him from thinking as he turned the key in the ignition and heard Blue whoop with joy over the roar of the revived engine.


End file.
